shimonetafandomcom-20200213-history
Music
Opening Theme "B Chiku Sentai SOX (B地区戦隊SOX)" by SOX Mai asa hayaoki na aitsu ga Pantsu kara korizu ni konnichiwa o shite iru Hamide sou na chirari nation ishi ni sakarai nagara Tachi mukau yokubou baiburu hirake! Koji akero tobira wo onee-san kochira e! Tamerau na sutairisshu ni ike come on come on come on!! Yeah us! S O X S O S ima koso seisen no toki S O X S O S kokou no lasuto perorisuto Ai no aru seigi nara dare ni mo tomerarenai sa Hiki muke kimi no sex caliber Maiban koki tsukaeba ii n janai? Bokujou no ushi no you ni honki de shibori dashite! Ue mo shita mo darashinai yo ne atama no naka ja kimi wa Kaihatsu zumi sa gochisou sama desu! Masaguru ze konya mo nigashi wa shinai ze? Hayaku kite gaman dekinai (iku ze!) gun shot gun shot gun shot!! Yeah birth!! S O X S O S seishi wo osorenai de S O X S O S futa ana doujini semete yo! Inbou mo gizen sha mo subete chirakaseba ii sa Shiwa made kazoe tamae sorujaa Yuu koto (yuu koto) kikan bou wa (kikan bou wa) Shigoi tare (shigoi tare!) hatsujou ki no tama sawagi Ten made (ten made) tsuranuke winner (tsuranuke winner!) Man wo ji shite hayaku dashi kitte! Inochi wo umi dasu kiseki no purei wa mou Kono saki ai wo ushinai doubutsu ni nari hateru no ka Doku sareta mousou wo tamashii kara sukui dase Tissue wa tsune ni mochi aruke yo? Wo uh woh!! S O X S O S ima koso seisen no toki S O X S O S kokou no lasuto perorisuto Ai no aru seigi nara ashi koshi wa gakuburu da ze! Sori ta te kimi no sex caliber Ending Theme "Inner Urge" by Sumire Uesaka Kanji 圧性なんてぶっ飛ばして 素直になっちゃえ ほれほれいいんだろ？ 人生謳歌 煩悩の Fire 心の叫び 出したいよね全部 身体の芯からイッちゃいマス あは～ん！！！ (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X ソックス！) 「ヨクセイ」 の中には 「セイヨク」 が潜んでいる 「キセイ」 のなかには 「セイキ」 が隠れてる 湿ったまなこ 滴る雫 ぺろりぺろぺろぺろ　私ペロリスト ペロペロペロ (わぉ！) 圧性なんてぶっ飛ばして 素直になっちゃえ ほれほれいいんだろ？ 人生謳歌 煩悩の Fire 心の叫び 出したいよね全部 身体の芯からイッちゃいマス あは～ん！！！ (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X ソックス！) 良く見て世の中は刺激の秘宝館 楽しまなきゃ 損するわ 一回ポッキリの人生だから 信じた道と ほとばしる夢 ドキン ドキドキドキ 私ときめいちゃう ドキドキドキ (わぉ！) 安全なんて二の次で 爆弾発言 圧倒しちゃうから 才能開花 本能は Higher 驚く位 飽きないよね全然 弾けるハートがイッちゃいマス あは～ん！！！ 開放セヨ Give me Give me Give me Give me Freedom Give me Give me Give me Desire 空想 妄想 暴走 ×× ポロリも少々 それが良いんじゃない (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X ソックス！) 反省なんて ずっと無しで 素敵がいっぱい まだまだあるんだよ 人生謳歌 煩悩 for-ever 心の叫び 出したいよね全部 身体の芯から イッちゃいマス あは～～ん！！！ (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X ソックス！) Romaji assei nante buttobashite sunao ni nacchae horehore iinda do? jinsei ouka bonnou no Fire kokoro no sakebi dashitai yone zenbu karada no shin kara icchaimasu aha~n!!! (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X SOKKUSU！) "yokusei" no naka niwa "seiyoku" ga hisonderu "kisei" no naka niwa "seiki" ga kakureteru shimetta manako shitataru shizuku perori peroperopero watashi perorisuto peropero! (wao!) assei nante buttobashite sunao ni nacchae horehore iinda do~ jinsei ouka bonnou no Fire kokoro no sakebi dashitai yone zenbu karada no shin kara icchaimasu (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X SOKKUSU！) yoku mite yo no naka wa shigeki no hihoukan tanoshimanakya son suru wa ikkai pokkiri no jinsei dakara shinjita michi to hotobashiru yume dokin dokdokidoki watashi tokimeichau dokidokidoki (wao!) anzen nante ni no tsugi de bakudan hatsugen attou shichau kara sainou kaika honnou wa Higher odoroku kurai akinai yone zenzen hajikeru haato ga icchaimasu aha~n!!! kaihou seyo Give me Give me Give me Give me Freedom Give me Give me Give me Desire kuusou mousou bousou ×× porori mo shoushou sore ga iinjanai (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X SOKKUSU！) hansei nante zutto nashi de suteki ga ippai madamada arunda yo jinsei ouka bonnou for-ever kokoro no sakebi dashitai yone zenbu karada no shin kara icchaimasu aha~~n!!! (S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X S･O･X SOKKUSU！) English Cast away oppression, And be honest with your feelings - doesn't it feel good~? A celebration of life - the fire of desire: I wanna let it all out, this scream in my heart; I'm gonna let it go from deep inside! Aha~n!!! (S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X: SOX!) Within the word for "restraint", the same sounds as "desire" lie in wait; Within the word for "regulation", the same sounds as "genitals" are hidden away. Fluid drips from your moist eyes, And I lick, lickety, lick... I'm a lickist! Lick lick! (Wow!) Cast away oppression, And be honest with your feelings - doesn't it feel good~? A celebration of life - the fire of desire: I wanna let it all out, this scream in my heart; I'm gonna let it go from deep inside! Aha~n!!! (S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X: SOX!) Take a closer look: the world is a palace of stimulation! You'll miss out if you're not having fun, 'Cause this is the only life you've got! With the path I believed in and this dream gushing forth... Pitter, pitter-pitter-patter, I'm all aflutter... Pitter-pitter-patter (Wow!) Safety is merely secondary - 'Cause I'm gonna overwhelm you with bombastic statements! Talents in full bloom, gonna take my instincts higher! I'm still not bored, to a startling degree - not at all - I'm gonna let it all go from this bursting heart! Aha~n!!! Liberate it! Give me Give me Give me Give me Freedom Give me Give me Give me Desire Fantasies, delusions, wild abandon ×× with a little bit of service too; Isn't it better that way? (S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X: SOX!) I'm not regretting a thing; There are still so many wonders! A celebration of life - desire for-ever: I wanna let it all out, this scream in my heart; I'm gonna let it go, From deep inside! Aha~~n!!! (S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X, S-O-X: SOX!)